Dont go away
by M. Harcker
Summary: One-Shot Después de tres años de relación el amor termina o bueno eso dicen... Pésimo Summary lo se pero lean! HxM


Antes que nada ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de Naoko y obviamente Dont go away tampoco... ya que es de oasis pero eso me inspiro un poco, disfruten y por favor dejen comentarios =D

P.D. Para quienes leen mi otra historia prometo actualizar el fin de semana perdón por el retraso pero prometo que sera un capitulo más largo!

* * *

La lluvia no cesaba, la magia había desaparecido hacia un tiempo y yo aquí hecha una sopa, no me atrevía a levantarme no después de saber que al regresar a casa estaría sola por primera vez en tres años, revise mi reloj era casi media noche el parque estaba solitario y oscuro, comencé la caminata a unas cuantas cuadras estaba el departamento que compartimos hace años supongo que tu regresaras a la mansión con Hotaru y Setsuna, yo no quiero incomodar no suelo mostrar mis sentimientos no suelo llorar en público, pero la lluvia se encargaba de disimularlo…

-¿Porqué me dijiste que no sabrías que hacer sin mi? ¿Por qué dijiste que no importaba nada mientras estuviéramos juntas? ¿Qué fue de esas promesas sin cumplir? ¿Qué será de mi ahora vida mía con este amor que es tuyo y nada más?...

Llegando al departamento todo estaba oscuro, unas cuantas cajas y algunos muebles cubiertos con mantas, pase al lado de tu habitación y me detuve contemplando la puerta esperando que salieras y me dijeras que todo fue un error pero entonces recordé tus palabras:

-no es lo que quiero, lo siento.

Sentí como la fuerza me faltaba como el aire quemaba y caí de rodillas ahí frente a la habitación donde nos entregamos la una a la otra por primera vez, las lagrimas no se contuvieron más y llore por tu ausencia.

Desperté a las pocas horas, no supe cómo había llegado a la habitación pero eso era lo de menos, tome un largo baño en tina para evitar resfriarme y volví a pensar en ti, parecía inevitable…

-¿Me amas? – Pregunte agachando la mirada no quería que me vieras llorar, si amas verdaderamente puedes dejar que esa persona se marche ¿Cierto?

-Sí pero son de esos amores que no puedes seguir, Lo siento- Respondiste con una voz tan fría e inexpresiva que pocas veces usabas conmigo.

-No te preocupes, estará todo bien y gracias.- respondí tan cordial como siempre tome mi bolso y camine hasta el parque, no me seguiste supongo te quedaste ahí coqueteando con alguien más o simplemente te pareció lo mejor.

Tomé un poco de aire y me sumergí en la tina tanto como fue posible

-¿Qué será de esas promesas sin cumplir?-

Terminando el baño me vestí como siempre, acomode mi cabello en una coleta y maquille un poco mi rostro, salí de compras tendría que surtir la despensa caminando por los pasillos todo me recordaba a ti, siempre que íbamos al supermercado te irritabas odiabas tener que estar entre tanta gente y tu peor tortura era la fila para el pago.

-¿Porqué me hago tanto daño? ¿Porqué no dejo de pensar en ti?- Mis ojos escocían por las lagrimas y yo no me permitiría llorar, no aquí.

Tome mis audífonos y puse play sin fijarme en que canción.

_**COLD AND FROSTY MORNING,**__**  
**__**THERE´S NOT A LOT TO SAY,**__**  
**__**ABOUT THE THINGS CAUGHT IN MY MIND,**__**  
**__**AND AS THE DAY WAS DAWNING…**_

Tome lo principal y camine a pagar…

_**MY PLANE FLEW AWAY,**__**  
**__**WITH ALL THE THINGS CAUGHT IN MY MIND,**__**  
**__**AND I WANNA BE THERE WHEN YOU´RE...**__**  
**__**COMING DOWN,**__**  
**__**AND I WANNA BE THERE WHEN YOU HIT THE GROUND**_

Y te vi ahí, llevabas a nuestra niña de la mano ella parecía sonriente como si nada hubiera pasado, supuse no le dirías nada y no me equivoque, fijaste tu mirada en la mía vi como se volvía fría, ¿De que te escudabas? ¿Qué acaso en estos años no te dije lo suficiente que siempre estaría contigo?

_**SO DON´T GO AWAY,**_  
_**SAY WHAT YOU SAY,**_  
_**SAY THAT YOU´LL STAY,**_  
_**FOREVER AND A DAY...**_  
_**IN THE TIME OF MY LIFE,**_  
_**COS I NEED MORE TIME,**_  
_**YES I NEED MORE TIME**_  
_**JUST TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT**_

Así que no te vayas, quédate a mi lado es todo lo que te puedo pedir es todo lo que quiero de ti, déjame remendar mis errores, dime cuales fueron para poder entender.

_**DAMN MY SITUATION AND THE GAMES I HAVE TO PLAY,**_  
_**WITH ALL THE THINGS CAUGHT IN MY MIND,**_  
_**DAMN MY EDUCATION I CAN´T FIND THE WORDS TO SAY,**_  
_**ABOUT THE THINGS CAUGHT IN MY MIND.**_

Por inercia camine hacia ti, quería decirte lo que pasaba en mi mente quería decirte todo lo que sentía aunque eso no fuera suficiente pero me detuve, dije que respetaría tu decisión. Me di la vuelta y comencé a pagar.

_**ME AND YOU, WHAT´S GOING ON?**_  
_**ALL WE SEEM TO KNOW IS HOW TO SHOW,**_  
_**THE FEELINGS THAT ARE WRONG.**_

Salí de la tienda y ahí estabas junto al auto, esos ojos cálidos que me hacían suspirar se habían ido, seguí mi camino no quería volver a cometer un error, si esta no era la primera vez que te alejabas que pensabas que era lo mejor para las dos.

_**AND DON´T GO AWAY,**_  
_**SAY WHAT YOU SAY,**_  
_**SAY THAT YOU´LL STAY,**_  
_**FOREVER AND A DAY...**_  
_**IN THE TIME OF MY LIFE,**_  
_**COS I NEED MORE TIME,**_  
_**YES I NEED MORE TIME JUST TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT,**_  
_**SO DON´T GO AWAY.**_

-¿Michiru Mamá no iras a casa?- Hotaru tomaba mi mano para sacarme de mis pensamientos, acaricie su suave rostro y deposite un beso en su frente.

-Esta vez no mi pequeña- Tomé su mano y la lleve al auto con Haruka.-Pero siempre contaras conmigo-


End file.
